Rescue
'"Rescue" '''is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 51st episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 9, 2014. In the episode, in a flashback, Noah rescues Sasha from Thicket Woods. The Episode Dinner was eaten in an unusual silence. Cara was stealing glances at her parents. They were looking at each other nervously. They were confused. Cara, everyday since forever, was babbling, rambling, and otherwise spewing conversation at dinner. And tonight, she was silent. Cara's foot tapped the floor anxiously. Noah's words rang in her head. They were engraved in her eyeballs. Literally. She had a tat. JK. She ran through their last exchange at the mine. "After the sacrificial vote, I'll get you out of there." "And then?" Noah had then kissed her finger through the crack in the mine. Cara glanced at the clock; the vote was five minutes ago. She picked up her knife to cut into her deer meat. The mine exploded. Rocks shot out of the enclosed hole, sending debris careening into trees and the house. A boulder smashed into the window and took out the dining room table. Cara dropped the knife. Her parents were a wreck. They were screaming, running around, trying to glance outside. The front door was kicked in. And there was Noah, soaked with sweat, dirt, and soot. But he still had dem dreamy eyez. Cara's parents were now at the window, trying to see the mine. Noah indicated he would wait for her at the mine. Cara nodded and hurried to find the backpack she had packed. WIth one last glance at the people who raised her, yet entombed her, Cara ran out the door. The mine, and part of the forest, was on fire. Smoke billowed into the sky. She heard more voices now on the other side of the mine. More people. Hot damn. Cara grabbed Noah's hand. She felt his tight embrace. It was about to get steamy and romantic when... "SASHA!" The name sent shockwaves through the forest. What few birds remained in the smoldering trees took to the sky. A window on the house shattered. And her father appeared at the door, holding a shotgun. Cara yelped and pulled Noah into the mine. "CARA!" That was her mother. She was running after her. The mine began to open up. A crowd of people had gathered at the edge. Two smoky figures ran out. The mine collapsed. Leaving the Keepers in Thicket Woods, Cara and Noah ran, hand in hand, past the shocked faces of Storybookland, into the countryside, not stopping until they reached the Esplanade. As Cara slept in the DAWN tent in the Esplanade, Noah wiped the dirt off his face. That expedition was dirtier than he expected. And Sasha looked nothing like the picture Pollux had shown him before he was stationed in Storybookland. He was still pissed about the Sacrificial Vote. What the hell was that all about? Obviously the Council had it in for him. He never concealed his hatred for the crown. It was no matter. Tomorrow, Castor and Pollux would return from the GIngerbread Empire. And Noah would hand Sasha over to them. She would be the first to die. Production Continuity and Story Arcs In this flashback episode, Noah's rescue of Sasha from Thicket Woods is depicted. Chronologically, these events occur minutes after "The Tallies Are In." At the end of the episode, it was revealed that Noah always knew of Sasha's identity and royal heritage. He originally intended to hand her over to Castor and Pollux, but an unforseen event changed his mind. References "The Tallies Are In" is referenced several times, mostly through the Sacrifical Vote. Trivia *This scene was considered for one of the 2015 Specials, but after remembering this episode, the idea was scratched. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes